


Thorin and the Gem Carver

by Ruth_Oakenshield



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, The Durins survive BOFTA, The Hobbit, thorin oakenshield - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield
Relationships: Brother/Sister, Brother/brother - Relationship, Courting - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship, uncle/aunt/niece
Kudos: 3





	1. The Attack

“I can’t believe they did that!!!! How could they be SO CRUEL!!!!” you cried as your aunt washed your looooong white hair for the fortieth time.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but it is not coming out. Now we can either leave it and let it fade, or we will have to cut it off.” your aunt told you.

You cried. Your beautiful platinum white hair was ruined. You had put it into a beautiful long braid this morning and decided to just let it hang down the back of you today. You and your aunt had gone to market to purchase traveling clothes and accessories for the long march to Erebor.

You were standing next to the stall that dyes fabrics and several human young ladies there were admiring your long, thick white hair. They kept touching it with their stained hands even after you asked them to stop. Their boss came over and asked what the commotion was about and you politely informed her what was going on. She apologized and scolded the young lasses.

As soon as she left, one of the lasses watched and waited for your aunt to move away from you to the other side of the stand, then she grabbed your braid and yanked it down into the blue dye. You fell back and caught yourself on the edge of the barrel before your whole head went in, but she got nearly half of your braid in the dye.

You screamed out but she was chanting something and you felt some kind of magic flowing into you. When she released you and you yanked your braid out, it was a dark, dark blue at the bottom that faded to lighter shades as it worked it’s way up your braid until it faded into your white hair near your shoulders.

Your aunt was mortified as were you. “Now you’ll learn to respect us humans!” the young woman said to you both crossly. “We only wanted to admire your braid. Now you’ll have to cut it off and start over!” she snickered.

Your aunt glared at the young woman, marched right over to the stall, shoved the woman into the vat of dye and went to get the owner of the stall.

The woman came out with your aunt and apologized profusely for what her worker had done. She fired the woman right then and there and called the guards to haul her away for assaulting you. Eomer and Theoden will deal with her, the woman assured your aunt and gave her a huge bag of gold as compensation for your ruined hair. “Again, I am SO sorry Miss Jade. Please know none of the rest of us feel the way Angelica did. She has always been an envious and crafty woman. Go now and see to your hair.” She told you.

Now you both sat, on the eve of your trip, washing your hair trying everything the owner had suggested to get the color out. None of it worked. You sat and cried. When your aunt suggested cutting it, you cried even harder and hugged your hair. “NO! Please don’t cut it!” you begged. I will just have to keep it hidden until it fades. You told her.

She sighed and told you to get your things packed and that you all will be leaving before dawn.

You went to your room and combed out your long locks. The tips just barely dragged on the floor. The individual strands were fine and soft, but you had a LOT of those fine strands and your hair was thick (dense) to the touch because there was SO much of it.

You put your hair into two four strand braids and wrapped them around your head, forming a blue crown. You used your hair pins to keep it in place. Putting one in to hold the braided crown after every other weave.

Once that was done, you began to carefully pack your stone carving tools in the leather carrier your uncle made you out of the dark blue leather. You looked lovingly at those tools. They had belonged to your father, who had taught you from a young age how to carve gemstones.You did it so well and could do such intricate designs, that you became highly sought after by the elves.

He would always accompany you as you went from place to place carving for the elves, men, and you made good coin from it. You earned the title of “Master gem carver” which always made your father chuckle since you had been named Jade.

Now these tools were all you had left of him besides the beads he gave you when you were born and when you earned the title of “Master gem carver” from Lord Elrond and Lady Galadrial and Lord Celeborn at one of their celebrations.

You played with the tie of the leather wrap, remembering the day you earned the title. It was bittersweet. You and your father had just left Rivendell and were heading home to the Blue Mountains. He had just presented you with his tools claiming you needed them now more than he did.

That day you both had met up with the trading caravan heading back to the Blue Mountains. The following night, the caravan you were traveling with was attacked by orcs. The two young dwarves who always flirted with you kept you safe, but your father fell defending your back as the two young dwarves protected your front and sides.

When the attack was done, the survivors buried those who fell and left markers on the roadside. You cried the whole way home as you rode on the pony in front of the dark haired dwarf who held you close and tried to comfort you. They took you back to your home and sent word to your aunt and uncle, who promptly came two days later to take you to live with them in Rohan where your uncle worked as a metal worker making tools, horseshoes and implements for the Rohirrim.

You became friends with the Lady Eowyn and her brother, carving the few gemstones Rohan had for her, her king, her cousin and her brother.

Once word that Erebor had been re-claimed and fully restored, your uncle decided to head to the mountain to retire in safety and to hopefully find you a husband, much to your dismay.

You suddenly heard knocking on your door. “Who is it?” you asked. “It’s Eowyn and Eomer.” you heard them say. You walked to the door and opened it, gesturing them to come in.” They came and sat on the human sized chairs you kept in your room for them when they visited you.

“We heard what happened to your hair and came to see if there was anything that could be done.” Eowyn said. You dropped your head, showing them your blue braids.

Eomer grinned, reached over to your chin and tilted it up so you looked up at him. “I know hair is very sacred to the dwarves, and that you do not cut it except for grieving a loss. Your aunt tells me you were born with your white hair, is that true?” he asks as he dried your tears.

“Yes, Eomer,” you reply, “I was born with the white hair. It is very rare in dwarves to be born with hair so white. Nearly all dwarves with white hair have it because they are old. Galadrial told me that Mahal gave me white hair for a reason and that she could not tell me why, but told me never to cut it. I could trim off the split ends, but I was never to cut it short.” you explain.

“Jade, may we see what it looks like now when it is let down?” Eowyn asks. You sigh, and nod. You consider these two people close friends and don’t mind taking your hair down for them. They are like siblings to you and so you carefully take out the hairpins and unwind your braids, then carefully undo them. You finger comb them out and now that your hair has dried, it lays in waves down your back thanks to the braids.

“Ooooh!” Eowyn says. “It’s beautiful! It looks like a waterfall!” she exclaims. You look up at her and then to Eomer. “It does, indeed, Jade. It is beautiful. Do not be embarassed by the color. Angelica may have meant it to embarass and hurt you, but I think it has enhanced your beauty and uniqueness. When it was up in the braided crown it made your green eyes pop.” he said grinning kindly.

You smiled at him. “Thank You Eomer. I just do not know how the Dwarves of Erebor will take to such an oddity as me and my blue hair.” you say as you nervously twist a strand around your finger.

Eomer takes your hand, kneels down and looks you in the eyes. “If they can’t see past your hair and it’s marvelous color, then they are a bunch of fools and not worth your time. If you find you are not happy there, don’t hesitate to send us word and we will welcome you back here with open arms!” he tells you.

“I wish you a safe journey. We must go now and let you pack. Please let us know when you reach Erebor safely and let us know from time to time how things are going there.” he tells you and gives you a hug.

He stands and steps aside to let Eowyn kneel to your eye level. “I will miss you, Sweet Jade. Indeed, your hair is beautiful and never be ashamed of it. It becomes you, even with it’s blue color. It beautifully fades up into the white at the top of your shoulders and looks very becoming on you. But if you feel the need to hide it, I have brought you a gift.” she tells you.

She stands and hands you a package wrapped in brown paper and string. You set it on the chair and they watch as you open it. It is a dark blue velvet cloak with hood and silver tassel. There is a dwarvish pattern embroidered in silver thread all around the hood’s edge and down the front edges and continuing along the bottom of the cloak.

“I did the embroidery and your aunt helped me with the pattern of the dwarves of Erebor.” she told you. It was cut specifically to fit you. Try it on that I may see how it looks on you.” she encourages you.

You look up at them with eyes glistening. You carefully unfold the cloak and put it on. Then pull up the hood and take the small hair comb sewn into the hood and hook it into your hair to keep it in place.

You again look up at them and they are beaming. “You look lovely, my dear.” Eomer says. “It suits you.” Eowyn says, smiling.

“Good bye my friend, safe travels and please send us word of how you are doing from time to time.” she tells you as she kneels to give you a hug.

You hug her back and thank them both for the gift.

They smile and head out to let you pack.

You take off the cloak and hang it on the chair’s back then go back to packing. Before you go to bed, you rebraid your hair and pin it back up into the blue crown so it doesn’t strangle you as you sleep.

Early the next morning, you and your aunt and uncle head out for Erebor. The royal family is there to see you off and gifted you three each a sturdy pony. You look back and see them standing on the platform waving to you. You wave back and then turn to follow your aunt and uncle.

******************

After many days of journeying, the three of you reach Dale. You keep your hair either pinned at the back of your head or wrapped in a crown around your head. But when your uncle told you that you would reach Dale and Erebor by this afternoon, you decided to only put half of it up. You braided the top half or your hair on your head into two braids and then looped them around the back of your head into a large bun. Pinning it with hairpins that you had carved sapphires into blue flowers and attached to the hairpins. You left the bottom half of your hair long, but pulled it up into a large hair bead to keep it out of the way while riding the pony.

When you got into Dale, your Uncle got off of the pony and walked it through the streets. He stopped at a stable to put the horses there as he let you and your aunt shop and see the markets while he went to talk with King Bard about some trade item that Theoden had asked him to discuss with Bard.

You remove your cloak long enough to pull the large bead from your hair and let it cascade down your back. Then you put it over your shoulders and hide your hair as you hook the cloak’s clasps around your neck and pull the hood back up and attach it to your hair at the top of your forehead so the hood nearly hides your face as well.

You and your aunt wander the markets. Suddenly you feel a set of eyes watching you. You look around nervously and see the two young dwarves who had guarded your caravan all those years ago. They hadn’t seen you yet, but the big, burly dwarf with them was staring at you with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. Next to him stood a dwarf just as tall with long, dark hair that had silver streaks in it. The dwarf was talking to the dark haired younger one who had held you as you cried after your father was killed.

You turned back to your aunt and asked if you might head over to the tavern and get some food and ale. She nodded and you left to go to the tavern.

You entered and found a dark corner to sit in, out of the light of the rest of the tavern. The maid had just brought you your ale and stew when you saw them walk in. The big, bald, burly dwarf, the two younger ones, and another two. One was white haired like you and had a kind, old face, and the other was tall and had long dark hair with silver strands in it. They talked quietly and sat at a table across the room from you. The two young ones immediately ran for the bar and plopped down there to drink and talk with the barkeeper, who seemed to know them and call them by name.

You turned your attention back to the other three. They hadn’t noticed you yet and you intended to keep it that way. You sat and ate your stew, being careful to keep your head down and not show your face to anyone if you could help it. The maid came by again and brought you a plate of bread and cheese and another ale. You looked up at her confused. She told you it was from the table across the room, and pointed to them.

You looked up from under your hood and saw the bald one staring at you with a bemused look. You gave him a small nod and he nodded back. You thanked the maid and she left you alone. You ate the bread and cheese with your stew and drank your ale slowly.

After a while it started to get very busy in the tavern and you were getting uncomfortable. You laid your coins on the table to pay for the food and drink and a tip then worked your way over to the door.

A few of the patrons noticed you moving and grabbed at your cloak, trying to pull you over to them. You pulled out a dagger from amongst your clothes and in a low voice told them to release your cloak or you’d slit their throats. They quickly let you go and you continued to move for the door.

You were almost there when the bald dwarf stood and approached you. He stopped in front of you and you stopped your advance. You didn’t look up to him, and just stood there staring at your feet and his. “Please let me pass.” you said in a low voice he barely heard.

He folded his arms over his chest. “I’m afraid that isn’t possible, lass.” he says and takes a step forward. You take a step back and growl. “Let. Me. Pass. or you’ll be sorry you didn’t” he laughs and takes another step forward.

“Calm down, lass.” he says holding up his hands to show he means her no harm. “My king wishes to talk with you.” he informs you.

“King? Why would the king want to talk with me. I am nobody, and unimportant to him or anyone else.” You say quietly.

He chuckles, “Come,” he says and stretches out a hand to steer you towards their table. You quickly duck and spin around him and bolt for the door. He is caught off guard by your speed and quick movement and isn’t able to catch you before you disappear into the crowd.

Balin and Thorin watch as you evade Dwalin and are amused. He growls and returns grabbing his ale and downing it in a couple gulps.

“What did you say to her, brother, that made her run?” Balin teased. Dwalin looks up confused. “I don’t know. She was as skittish as a field mouse. She asked me to let her pass, i told her i couldn’t and told her the king wishes to talk with her. Then she bolted.” he said rubbing his bearded chin.

Thorin groaned. “Find her Dwalin. Take Kili and Fili with you.” They know what she looks like.” he says.

“Thorin why are you so intent on meeting this woman of Rohan?” Balin asked. “I received a message from King Theoden telling me of her story and how she has blessed their kingdom with her presence and skill. She is a very talented gem carver. He holds out a small, carved sapphire to them. Balin takes it and looks at it through his magnifying glass. “It IS most exquisitely carved!” he exclaims as he hands both the gem and his glass to Dwalin to look at. Dwalin too looks through the glass at the gem and is surprised.”

“King Theoden sent this as an example of her skill, but asked it be returned as it was a gift from her to his niece. He asked us to consider her for our gem carving guild and told us she is a master gem carver. He also asked that we treat her well, as the only family she now has is her aunt and uncle who are quite old and seek to retire in Erebor.” Thorin explains.

“Apparently she was humiliated in some way by a vindictive woman in the village shortly before they left and he explained that his niece and nephew were very close to the gem carver and consider her an adopted sister. They apparently gave her a dark blue hooded cloak with a silver tassel and silver dwarven patterns embroidered onto the edges of the cloak.

I recognized the cloak in the market and saw her come here. I thought we might be able to talk here away from the prying ears and eyes in Erebor.” Thorin explains as he rubs his chin.

“Dwalin, take the boys and go and find her, do not approach her, just follow her and see that she is kept safe. Hopefully she will still come to Erebor and not flee elsewhere.” he says .


	2. Chapter 2

Jade ran as fast as she could for the nearest hiding place in the shadows. “Why would a king want to talk with me?” she kept asking herself. “And why would he send such a big, burly dwarf to get me?” she pondered.

She stood stock still in the shadows and saw him come out and look around. Jade slunk further into the shadows. She watched as the big, bald, burly dwarf motioned to the other two to split up and search the area. She stayed put as she watched them split up and head in opposite directions.

She stayed where she was. Afraid of being seen. She was in an alleyway across and slightly to the left of the tavern. She leaned against the wall of the building and tried to calm her racing heart.

She kept an eye on the door of the tavern and gasped when she saw the other two dwarves come out and look around. The one with dark hair had a worried expression. The other one with the white hair looked across the road and spotted a glint of something. He pretended not to notice and then convinced the other dwarf to go the opposite direction the other three had gone.

He waited until the dark haired dwarf was gone and then casually walked to the other side of the street. He stopped near the alleyway’s entrance and leaned against the building. Jade watched as he pulled out a pipe and proceeded to pack it with pipeweed and light it.

“You can come out of hiding, lass. I won’t hurt you.” he quietly says. You stay where you are and don’t move. “Why does the king wish to see me? I am nothing to him. What is it he wants from me.” you say in almost a whisper.

Balin chuckles. “The king received word from King Theoden, asking him to keep you safe. He told my King how your presence blessed his kingdom and brightened the lives of his court and how his niece and nephew think of you as their adopted sister. He sent this sapphire to my King to show him your skill at carving gems and asked my King to consider allowing you into his gemcarving guild as a master gemcarver.” Balin explains as he holds the sapphire into the light.  
image

“You did a marvelous job carving Rohan’s horses into it my dear. There are few left in Erebor who can match this detail and skill. Especially on such a small stone.” Balin praised you.

“Rohan had few gems. Theoden gave it to me and asked me to carve something on it for his niece for her birthday last year.” you said. “I hope it is returned to her soon.” you tell him.

“I’ll tell you what, lass, why don’t you come with me and lets sit and talk. Tell me why you are so skittish around us.” he suggests.

“I will show you if you come into the shadow. For i do not wish others to see it.” you tell him.

He looks around and doesn’t see Thorin or the rest of their group so he carefully slides into the alleyway and slowly approaches you. You step further into the alley and then stop. Balin comes a little further into the alley but stops when he sees you begin to retreat. He holds up his hands and says, “Lass, I am unarmed. I will not hurt you.”

You look at him for a moment then reach up and unhook the hair clip and let your hood down. His eyes get wide when he sees your white hair. You drop your head and reach up to unhook the clasp. You turn so your back is to him and drop the cloak. You hear his intake of breath and turn to face him. He is standing there staring at you with a very big smile.

You drop your gaze and bend to pick up your cloak but he quickly steps up to you and says, “Allow me.” as he reaches out and gently touches your arm.

You freeze and allow him to pick up you cloak. He looks up at you and then asks, “My dear, what is it that you wished to show me that you are so skittish about?” You look at him blinking for a moment then look around. There is a spot off to your left where the sunlight is hitting the ground. You walk over to it and pull your hair around so it hangs off your shoulders. You take a deep breath and step into the light.

Balin walks over to you and once he sees you step into the light, he understands why you are so embarassed. “Lass, how did your lovely white hair get the lovely blue color?” he asks as he walks up to you. “Turn and let me see the back again.” he says. You pull your hair so it hangs back over your shoulder and you slowly turn again. He chuckles. “It looks so beautiful, like a lovely waterfall. Why are you ashamed of it?” he asks as he takes your arm and turns you to face him.

You lower your gaze and stare at the ground. “The woman who did it did so out of envy and spite. As she held my braid into the vat of dye she chanted something and I felt magic entering me. I do not know what it was she did to me nor why she did it. The color will not wash out no matter what I try, and i feel shame at my beautiful white hair being defaced with the color.

My aunt wished to cut it, but Lady Galadrial told me Mahal gave me this white hair at birth for a reason. She said she could not tell me why, but she told me I am never to cut my hair short. I may trim off the split ends, but never cut it short.” you explain to dwalin.

He chuckles. “Ahh, lass, I understand now. Do not be ashamed of the color in it. It makes you unique and one of a kind, as does your white hair for your age. Mine, turned white with age, but yours... is lovely. Think of yourself as a rare gem. The right people will see you as the beauty that you are both inside and out. They will appreciate and love it. The others who don’t are not worth your time and they will pass you by. Those, like the woman who colored your hair, are most likely jealous of you and your uniqueness and do not know how to handle those feelings. That is probably why she attacked you and tried to shame you like this.” he said as he held you hands.

“When my uncle said we were moving to Erebor, I was afraid. I did not know how the dwarves would see me and treat me. I feel like a freak of nature, something to stare at like a caged beast.” you tell him as a few tears trickle down your cheek. “He has other plans for me besides being a gemcarver, and I do not wish for what he has planned, at least not in the way he intends to go about doing so.”

Balin reaches up and dries your tears. “What is your name, sweetheart?” he asks you. “Jade.” you tell him. “Will you walk with me back to Erebor?” he asks. You look at him and he chuckles. “Aaahh, I see you have lovely green eyes to match your name.” he grins. “Do not worry, lass, you and your aunt and uncle will be treated well in Erebor. The king will make sure of it. He would not wish to insult or ruin the alliance between us and Rohan.” he tells you.

“Come, walk with this old dwarf back to the Mountain and we can talk, and you can tell me of yourself.” he says, giving you a kind smile and pats your hand. He holds out your cloak and you let him put it over your shoulders, as you keep your head bowed. He hooks the clasp at your throat when you hear someone clearing their throat.

You both look up to see Kili standing there mouth agape. You quickly drop your gaze. “Jade? Is that you?” he asks. You look up and he begins to walk closer, excited to see you. You take a few steps back. He stops and looks hurt and confused. “Jade, what’s the matter? You know I won’t hurt you.” he says quietly.

“I’m sorry, I - I - i just can’t. I’m sorry master, dwarf. I must go find my family.” and you turn and take off running down the alley and into the darkness.

Balin sighs, “I don’t understand why she is so skittish. What is it she fears?”

Kili shakes his head. “She can not still be traumatized by that orc attack.” He says quietly.

Balin turns, “What do you mean, Laddie?”

Kili tells him about the caravan they had been ushering back to the Blue Mountains years ago and how you and your father had joined them the day before on your way back from Rivendell. He explained how the orcs attacked and your father died defending you as Fili and himself protected you from the orcs in front of you. He tells Balin how they brought you home and you cried the whole way there. He told Balin that they stayed with you for two days until your uncle and aunt came and took you back to Rohan.

Balin and Kili stepped back into the sunshine on the street as they talked and walked back to the main gate to try to find Thorin, Dwalin and Fili.

“Ahhh, so THAT’s how she ended up in Rohan.” Balin says, stroking his beard. “I wondered what happened to her parents.”

“I don’t know what happened to her mother, “ Kili says quietly. “we never saw her and assumed she was also dead.” he explained.

“I still don’t see why she is so skittish to meet Thorin and come back to the mountain with us.” Balin says. “We need to talk with her Aunt and Uncle once they arrive in Erebor.” he tells Kili.

As they round the corner, Balin spots Dwalin, Thorin and Fili. They walk over and join them. “Did you find her?” Thorin asks.

“Aye, we found her. I was able to talk to her briefly. The attack she suffered in Rohan was to her hair, Thorin. She has beautiful white hair…whiter than mine… and it reaches down to the ground. But a vindictive woman took her braid and pulled it into a vat of blue dye and she chanted some kind of magic over the lass. Now the dye will not wash out. It has colored the bottom of her hair deep blue. Almost a Durin Blue color which fades as it goes up to her shoulders from there up, her hair is a beautiful white. White as the moonlight.” Balin tells them.

“Aye, it’s true!” Kili says excitedly. “Fi, remember the lass and her father that joined the caravan back to the Blue Mountains? The one that got attacked by the orcs and killed several of the merchants many years ago?” Fili pushes himself off the wall suddenly excited. “Yeah, I remember it. Wasn’t there a lass with white hair, the one we flirted with the entire afternoon?” he asked. “Yeah! Her father died trying to protect her back when an orc attacked from behind us. Remember, she cried the whole way back to the Blue Mountains!” Kili reminded Fili. “Oh, Yeah, She rode with you on the pony the whole way back.” Fili said.

Thorin and Dwalin looked surprised. “So why didn’t you bring her with you, Kili? If you knew her and she knew you, surely she would feel safe with you if she let you comfort her on the trip back to the Blue Mountains?” Thorin asked.

“I don’t know uncle. She seemed to remember me, but like Balin and Dwalin said, she has become skittish. Something has scared her and she doesn’t seem to trust anyone. She let Balin see her hair, though and let him put her cloak back around her shoulders, so maybe she trusts him?” Kili suggested as they looked at Balin.

He just chuckled and replied, “Must be the hair.” They all grinned. “So where did she go, then?” Dwalin said as he rubbed his chin. “She said something about finding her family. I had asked her to walk with me back to Erebor so we could talk more, which she seemed willing to do, but when Kili arrived, she bolted and said she needed to find her Uncle and Aunt.” Balin explained.

“So we find her relatives, we find her.” Dwalin says. “If they are heading for Erebor, they will use the main gate.” Fili stated. They looked at each other and ran for the gates.

It was early enough in the day, that the markets were still going on. Thorin paced in front of the gate and then decided. “Let’s head back to Erebor. Wait till they enter the gate and we close the gates for the night. Then we find them, invite them to dinner, and then maybe we can get some answers.” he suggests. Balin nods. “I think that would be wise. Fewer chances of her running.” he said.

They headed back to Erebor. “Balin, I want you and the boys to stay on the ramparts. Watch for her and her family. Greet them warmly when they arrive and see they are shown to our guest rooms and tell them they are invited to dine with me for supper tonight.” Thorin tells him. Balin nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade flipped up her hood and ran down the dark alley until she had gotten herself completely lost. She came to a park like area and sat down in the shade. Trying to figure out what to do next, she looked around. Two younger looking girls were playing nearby and Jade stood up and asked them how to get to the stables near the market. The two girls looked up at her and the older one said, "I can show you how to get there. You must be new here." Jade nodded. 

Tilda, go home and tell Da that I will be home as soon as I show this lovely lady to the stables by the markets." "Okay Sig." Tilda said as she picked up her doll and tea party stuff and put them back into the basket at her side."

"You have a pretty cloak." Tilda said as she stood and gave her sister a hug. "Is your hair white? It looks pretty too!" she said. Jade looked around and cautiously pulled back her hood revealing her white hair and marbled blue bun. The two girls ooohed and aaahed at how pretty it looked. "You must have very long hair to make such a large bun." Sigrid said as she ran a finger along the bun. "Where did you get the pretty hair pins?" she asked. "I made them." Jade replied, smiling.

"Can we see how long your hair is?" Tilda asked. Jade looked around again and then carefully pulled off the cloak revealing the length of her hair. The two girls' jaws dropped. "Ohhhh! It's SO long and pretty!!!! I love how the color fades as it goes up to your shoulders where it is still white!!!" The two girls exclaim. "Shhhhh!" Jade tells them. "There are people looking for me and I do not wish them to find me. Please, will you take me to the stables now?" she says as she puts her cloak and hood back on.

"Thank you for letting us see your pretty hair!!" Tilda says. "I'm Tilda and that's Sigrid. What's your name?"

"I'm Jade the Gem Cutter" Jade tells her. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I must really be going." Jade tells Tilda. "Head on home now and be good." Tilda nods and heads back to their home. 

"The stables are this way, Miss Jade." Sigrid says. "Why are there people looking for you?" Sigrid asks as they walk along the road. "I'm not sure. A big, bald, burly dwarf as well as a kind white haired dwarf, a third one with long dark hair and silver streaks cornered me in the tavern. The bald one said the king wanted to talk with me. He would not say why. I ran and escaped him, but the white haired dwarf and one of the two younger dwarves with dark hair and mischievous eyes found me in the alley. They tried to convince me to go to Erebor with them, but I ran from them too and ended up here.

Sigrid smiled and stopped. I know the dwarves you speak of. The white haired dwarf who is kind and soft spoken is Bain. He is the advisor to the king of the dwarves. The big, burly one is Dwalin, his brother. Dwalin is the Chief of security in Erebor and the King's best friend and body guard. The young dark haired mischievous dwarf is Prince Kili. He is the nephew to the king. There is a blonde haired young dwarf who is often seen with Kili. That dwarf is Fili, his brother and current heir to the kingdom of Erebor. The dwarf with the long dark hair with silver streaks and almost always has a scowl on his face is the King of the Dwarves, Thorin Oakenshield. 

My father is king of Dale. His name is Bard. But I don't believe he is looking for you. I haven't heard anything of you, so the dwarves must have meant that Thorin wanted to talk to you. You have nothing to fear from him. He is busy running Erebor. The council keeps harping on him to marry, but he refuses. He claims he has not met his One and will not marry until he does so. I've heard though that many council members have tried to arrange a marriage with him and other dwarrowdams from neighboring kingdoms, but he has refused them all.

Jade looked at Sigrid. "Really? My uncle was taking me to Erebor to live there. He wants to retire there with my aunt and is trying to arrange my marriage with someone wealthy so he can live in the lap of luxury after slaving away in the metalworker shops of men all his life." Jade says sadly.

"Is that why you're running and trying to evade those who are looking for you?" Sigrid asks. "Yes. I do not know who my Uncle intends sell me off to for a wife. If I am to marry, I want to be the one to choose and I want it to be for love, not convenience and not for my uncle to live in the lap of luxury sponging off my husband's wealth." Jade replies.

Sigrid begins walking again and they talk quietly of their dreams for husbands and families. Finally they near the market. "The stable I believe your ponies are at will be right over there." she says pointing. Jade looks and sees her aunt standing outside looking worried. 

"Thank you Sigrid." she says and pulls out a few of her sapphire flowered hair pins. "Here, take these for you and your sister as a thank you from me for being so kind and helpful." Jade says, handing Sigrid the hair pins.

"Good Luck Jade. I hope we can meet again under better and happier circumstances." Sigrid says and gives Jade a hug. Jade smiles and flips up her hood again and goes to meet her aunt.

"Jade! Honey! Where have you been? Your Uncle has been looking all over for you!" the aunt says.

"I'm sorry, Aunt. I met some people in the tavern who made me feel uneasy and I tried to leave the tavern, but one of them tried to confront me. I escaped and got lost in this new town. A nice girl agreed to show me the way back to the Stables at the Market so now I'm here." Jade explained.

"Well I'm glad you are safe." her aunt said.

After a few minutes, your uncle shows up and the three of you mount your ponies and begin to head for Erebor. The sun is getting low on the horizon and you three are last in a line streaming from Dale to the Mountain. As you near the mountain you look up and see the kind, white haired dwarf. He sees you and waves. You see the two young dwarves from the Blue Mountain caravan next to him and suddenly you see them disappear. You hear your uncle make a comment about finally settling down and retiring and your upcoming bethrothal and you turn your pony and bolt for the forest unwilling to be a pawn for your uncle to gain wealth and status.

**************

Balin, Kili and Fili stand watch on the ramparts all afternoon watching the steady stream of dwarves entering the mountain from Dale. "Where is she?" KIli keeps asking. Finally, near sundown, Kili spots you off in the distance. "I see her!" he says excitedly. Balin and Fili squint and then when you get closer they grin. "Finally she is coming." Balin says and waves at you. "Boys, go tell your Uncle she and her family are arriving." The two boys dash off the ramparts. Kili nearly runs into Dwalin who is waiting near the gates and supervising the dwarrow entering the gates. 

"Woah, what's your hurry, Kili?" He asks. "She's coming! Her Uncle and Aunt are the last in the line coming out of Dale!" he says excitedly. Kili and Dwalin move out onto the bridge and looks out. Suddenly they hear Balin shout. "OH NO! What is she doing?!?" Dwalin looks out and sees you turn your pony and head for the forest of Mirkwood. "NO!!!" he shouts and starts to run for the rams in their pens. He opens the pen to a ram, jumps on and urges it forward. It takes off and runs out the entrance. He takes off after you and Thorin isn't far behind on a second ram. Balin watches from the ramparts as the two chase after you. You beat them to the forest and quickly tie off your pony to a tree and run into the trees. 

The two dwarves jump off the rams as they stop at the treeline, and the two dwarves continue their chase calling out, asking you to stop and let them talk to you.

You run, hearing the two dwarves getting closer behind you. You look back and lose your footing and fall down an embankment. You let out a scream and then fall, hitting your head and knocking yourself out on a large boulder at the base of the embankment.

Thorin and Dwalin stop when they hear you scream and draw weapons expecting an attack. They move forward cautiously and almost fall into the embankment themselves. They look over the edge and see you laying at the base, your head bleeding and your hair coming out of it's bun and splayed all around you in a sea of white and blue. They stand there stunned for a minute. Thorin finally tells Dwalin, "Hurry, go back and get Oin and the other healers. Bring a wagon, ropes and a cot to lift her out. I will stay with her and make sure she stays safe. Dwalin nods and hurries back to the rams.

Thorin carefully moves further down the embankment/s edge and then slides down so he doesn't knock rocks and debris on top of you. He carefully works his way back over to you and kneels down. Your head is bleeding badly from the hit you took, and your hair is all over the place. He pulls off his tunic and strips his upper body down to his undershirt. He takes it off and tears it into strips. Then he carefully folds a strip into a wad and places it on the back of your head where it is bleeding. He puts pressure on it and you stir and moan a little. 

"Please, Mahal, let her survive." Thorin begs. 

"Oh sweetheart, why did you keep running from us? We only wanted to talk with you and welcome you to Erebor. What made you so afraid to accept our invitation?" he talks to you quietly, unsure if you can hear him.

He hears branches in the trees rustling and looks around. Suddenly he sees the red-haired elleth that Kili is courting, "Tauriel!" he exclaims as she drops down into the embankment. "What are you doing down here, Thorin? What happened?" she asks as she kneels down and begins to examine your body. 

"She was coming to Erebor with her family, when suddenly she turned her pony and fled to the forest. We are not sure why. We've been trying to talk with her since we saw her in Dale but she is so skittish she kept running away. I got a message from King Theoden that she is as good as been adopted by his niece and nephew as their little sister. She is a master gem carver and he asked us to accept her into our gem guild when her uncle decided to move to Erebor. When Balin saw her bolt for the forest he warned Dwalin and Kili found me near the gates and told me she made a run for the forest. Dwalin and I got on the rams and tried to catch her but she reached the forest before we did. She ran into here and must have fallen down the embankment as she ran." Thorin explained.

Tauriel places her head gently on your chest and listens to your labored breathing. Then she pulls open one of your eyes, looks at it and gasps, then does the same with the other eye. "She has a concussion, and some broken ribs. We must be careful moving her." 

Just then Kili arrives and slides down. "Is she all right Tauriel?" She repeats your injuries to Kili. "I need to cut away her hair, it is going to be in the way and it's wrapped all around her from the fall." She says looking up at Thorin. He grimaces.

"NO! You can't!" Kili stops her hand. "I heard her tell Balin that Galadrial told her never to cut her hair. That Mahal gave her white hair from birth for a reason and it was never to be cut!" Tauriel's eyes get huge and she looks down at you. Immediately the elves nearby begin to sing quietly knowing the reason for your white hair and the prophesy about you and your One. 

"Quickly, Thorin use the strips you have left to bind her head. Kili go find some branches we can use to stabilize her back and ribs." Tauriel orders. Both dwarves don't question her and do what they were instructed to. 

Tauriel carefully unclasps your cloak and Thorin helps her to untangle you from your long hair. "I've neve seen such long hair on anyone and it is as white as moonlight but why is there blue in it?" Tauriel says as she braids it into a simple braid and then tucks it carefully into the bandage around you head so it stays out of the way.

Thorin tells her what Balin revealed to them in Dale. She looks back at you and frowns. "Do not take her to Thranduril. If you do, you will never get her back..." Tauriel whispers to Thorin. He looks at her confused. "Tauriel, what do you mean?" he whispers. "Not here. I will tell you after she is safely back in Erebor." she whispers back.

Kili comes back with several branches and they cut them to length with an axe. Then Kili takes off his shirt and they tear it into strips and use them to tie the branches to your sides and back. You moan as they lift you onto the branches, but you don't wake up. Then Tauriel covers you with your cloak. 

Just then Oin and the other dwarves arrive and they toss down ropes to the three in the embankment. Thorin and Kili tie more sturdy poles to the make shift stretcher and they carefully haul you up to the side of the ravine closest to Erebor.

"Quickly, get her out of Mirkwood before Thranduril hears of it and arrives." Tauriel tells Kili and Thorin. They nod. Thorin and Kili grab the poles closest to your head, and Dwalin and Oin take the other two. They quickly carry you out to the edge of Mirkwood. When they get there, Balin is waiting with a wagon and they load you into it. Oin and Thorin climb up into the back and sit with you.

"Dwalin, Kili, bring her pony and the rams back into Erebor. See her pony is tended to and meet us in the Healing Halls when you are finished. Bring her Aunt and Uncle as well. I want a word with them. "Thorin orders. They both nod and Balin turns the wagon around and heads for Erebor. 

Dwalin and Kili watch you go in the wagon. "Why did she do this? Why did she bolt and run for the forest?" Kili asks, bewildered. "I don't know lad." Dwalin says. They turn to untie the pony and see Tauriel standing there with the pony's rope in her hands.

"She is frightened." Tauriel said. "Of what?" Both dwarves ask.

"Sigrid sent me a message. She said to be wary of Jade's Uncle and Aunt. Apparently Jade met Sigrid in the park after she fled from the tavern. She told Sigrid that her uncle is taking her to Erebor so he can marry her off to a rich dwarf thinking he will be able to retire and live in luxury. She ran because she does not know who he is planning on wedding her to. She told Sigrid that she does not want an arranged marriage, that she wants to choose and will only marry her One and no one else. Sigrid thinks she was so jumpy when she met you because she may have thought her Uncle was going to arrange her to marry Thorin and that you were there to ensure she goes through with it. Apparently Sigrid heard how the Council has been trying to marry Thorin off so he produces an heir of his own instead of having Fili take over." Tauriel explains. 

Both Dwalin's and Kili's eyes get huge. "That WOULD explain why she bolted when she was approached and why she bolted when they came up to the gates!" Kili exclaimed. "Aye, the poor lass saw Balin and you boys on the ramparts and when he waved, she must've gotten cold feet and hoped to escape her fate in the forest." Dwalin surmised. "I hope she will be all right." Dwalin said. "She is such a pretty little thing." he said.

"Dwalin, her beautiful, long hair is both a blessing and a curse. You and the dwarves of Erebor will need to be very careful with her. There is a prophesy about her and the mountain." Tauriel said, coming out into the sunlight. She started leading the pony back to Erebor and the rams began to follow Dwalin and Kili when they saw them start to walk away and follow Tauriel.

"It said that when a dwarf was born with white hair like moonlight and eyes green as new spring grass, that the Mountain of Erebor would be reclaimed and resettled by those of the line of Durin in the following years. The prophesy also stated that wherever this white haired dwarf roamed, she would bring blessing and peace in abundance. She would bless the populations who welcomed her to live there with what it needed most and that there would be great joy and gladness because of her presence. It also stated that whomever she would marry would be greatly blessed with all his heart desires, but it warned that should her hair ever be shorn short, the blessings and happiness would cease and whoever cuts this dwarf's hair would be cursed." 

"Tauriel, is that why you wouldn't cut her hair when I told you what Galadrial had told her? Do you think she is the one this prophecy is talking about?" Kili asked. Tauriel nodded, "I am almost positive. Dwalin, if Thranduril finds out she was in Mirkwood there may be trouble. I have instructed the elves who were with me not to tell him it was her who entered and to say that it was just a dwarf fleeing an arranged marriage."

"Tauriel, how do you know about this prophesy, but there is no mention of it in dwarf lore?" Dwalin asked.

"Lady Galadrial saw it happen in her mirror after Smaug attacked Erebor. The Elves of Lothlorian and Rivendell knew about Galadrial's vision because she told Elrond and Celeborn about it, and that was why Jade was allowed into their kingdoms with open arms. The Woodland elves and dwarves were not told because the visions the lady sees are not always certain. Many things can change their outcome. She told me about it when she saw the dwarrowdam being sent to Rohan. She warned me not to let the Dwarrowdam be found in Mirkwood by Thranduril or he would never let her go, she would be his prisoner and she would never find her One in Erebor."

Dwalin and Kili stopped and stared at Tauriel. "Her One is in Erebor?" they both asked. Tauriel smirked. "Yes, and I believe he already knows it." she said smirking, and then kept walking to Erebor leading the pony. Dwalin and Kili both followed in silence, each wondering who the lucky dwarf might be.

They reached the gates just as the first stars began to appear. They took care of the pony and rams.

"I will stay here tonight and make sure Jade is all right." Tauriel said as they headed for the healing halls.

Just as they rounded the corner to the Healing Halls they saw two dwarrow arguing with the guards. "What is the meaning of all this racket?" Dwalin said as he approached them. The two dwarves turned and said, "Our niece is in there and they won't let us in!" they exclaimed. Dwalin growled. "If they are not letting you in, it is for a good reason. Now sit down on that bench and be quiet or I will make sure you are placed somewhere that no one will hear you!" he growled as he glared at them and crossed his arms. They both shut their mouths and went to sit on the bench. 

"If they give you any more trouble or lip, take them to the dungeons and then let me know." Dwalin tells the guards. They nod and let Dwalin, Tauriel and Kili into the Healing Halls, then shut the door.

Dwalin walks up to Thorin who is standing off to the side watching the healers work on you. Tauriel goes over to see if there is anything she can do to help, and Kili comes over to his uncle and Dwalin. "How is she?" 

Thorin shrugs. "She is still unconscious. Oin said she hit her head quite hard and has several broken bones and ribs. He says quietly. It's a good thing we found her right away, though." Thorin says.

"Uncle, Sigrid met Jade in Dale after she ran from us." Kili tells his Uncle. "She sent a message to Tauriel telling her to be wary of Jade's Aunt and Uncle. Apparently Jade met Sigrid in the park after she fled from the tavern. Jade told Sigrid that her uncle is taking her to Erebor so he can marry her off to a rich dwarf thinking he will be able to retire and live in luxury. She ran because she does not know who he is planning on wedding her to. She told Sigrid that she does not want an arranged marriage, that she wants to choose and will only marry her One and no one else. Sigrid thinks she was so jumpy when she met us because she may have thought her Uncle was going to arrange her to marry you and that we were there to ensure she goes through with it. Apparently Sigrid heard how the Council has been trying to marry you off so you produces an heir of your own instead of having Fili take over and put two and two together."

Thorin growled upon hearing this from his nephew. 

"Where are the Aunt and Uncle now? I hear the shouting has stopped." Thorin stated. "I threatened to throw them in the dungeons if they didn't shut their yappers told them to sit on the bench quietly until someone lets them in." Dwalin smirked. Thorin grinned and patted Dwalin's back.

"Kili, go send a raven to Sigrid thanking her for the message to Tauriel and let her know that Tauriel relayed the message to us. Tell her what happened and that Jade is in the Healing Halls here and is safe and that I will not allow anyone to force her into an unwanted marriage." Kili nodded and ran for the doors. He opened them and ran for Raven Hill to send the message. 

Tauriel comes over and informs them that Jade will be kept unconscious for several days. Her back has been injured and Oin is not sure how bad it is. They want to keep her sedated until her ribs and other broken bones heal enough so that she isn't in such pain. Thorin groans.

"We should send a raven to Theoden and return the sapphire and thank him for the recommendation. Tell him that she will be allowed into the guild by my orders should she desire to do so. Inform him the family arrived safely, but that she fell into an embankment nearby and was seriously hurt. We will keep them posted on how she is doing, that for the moment she is alive, but unconscious." Thorin suggests.

Tauriel nodded. "I will go tell Kili to send it. Where is the Sapphire?" she asks. "Balin has it." Dwalin states. Tauriel nods and leaves to go find Balin to get the sapphire and then goes to find Kili to send the message to Theoden.

Thorin looks at you as the doctors hover and continue setting your broken bones and bandaging your wounds. He sighs and rubs his face. "Thorin, did you know there's a prophesy about Jade and the Mountain?" Dwalin asks. 

Thorin looks at him surprised. "No! I don't recall ever hearing a prophecy about a white haired dwarrowdam and the mountain. How do you know there is such a prophecy?" Thorin asks. 

"Tauriel told us." Dwalin said. He explained the prophecy to Thorin as best as he could remember, and watched in amusement as Thorin's eyes got as huge as saucers. Thorin looked at you again, then dropped his gaze to the floor and groaned again and hung his head. "She will not stay. Once she wakes she will run again. As long as she thinks her relatives wish to marry her off, she will keep running." he said sadly.

"What if we convinced her relatives that arranged marriages are not allowed here? You've been battling the Council on the same matter. Why not issue an edict making the outdated practice no longer allowed? That would solve your problem and hers." Dwalin thought out loud. "You are king, after all. You don't have to have the council's agreement. You are the one who makes the rules and they are supposed to support your decisions and uphold the rules." Thorin nodded. "Let me run it by Balin to see how he thinks this will go with the council. Not that I really care much, but I'd like to know how hungry the lions will be before walking into the den once they find out about this edict." Thorin says.

Dwalin just chuckles. They both look at you laying on the bed. Tauriel made sure to inform all the dwarves and Oin who were to be taking care of you to not cut your hair. Not for any circumstance. And she warned them if they do, they will be forever cursed by Mahal and will bring about ruin to Erebor. She told them the prophecy and warned them to take good care of you. Oin had carefully removed your hair pins and undid your braids so they could wash out the blood from your head wound and check your scalp for any others. All the dwarves treating you were commenting on your hair, it's length and color. Thorin and Dwalin watched with envy as Oin carefully rinsed your hair of the blood and carefully combed out it's long tresses and put it into a simple braid. He carefully draped it on the bed, winding it back and forth on the bed near your head so it wouldn't be hanging down and tripping someone. He placed a cool compress on your forehead and stood to go dump the bowl of dirty water. 

The two dwarves came up and stood at the foot end of your bed. Both your arms were casted and you had thick bandages wrapping your torso. A heavy towel was draped across your chest and tucked into the bandages to provide you some modesty and they could already see the bruises forming on your face and upper arms and legs. 

Oin came up to them and said, "She is resting comfortably now. There is little more you can do for her. I will sit with her and will send word if she wakes." he tells them.

"Oin, she may try to run when she wakes. She did not want to come to Erebor because she feared an arranged marriage that supposedly her Uncle was planning. Each time we approached her to talk to her about the letter I received from Theoden, she would run. We think that is why she may have bolted into Mirkwood when her family arrived near the gates. Sigrid thinks she thought we may be wanting to meet with her to force her into an arranged marriage with me. I will be talking to her relatives when we leave informing them that arranged marriages are no longer allowed in Erebor. Be prepared to deal with the possibility of her trying to flee Erebor as soon as she wakes and is able to." Thorin warns. 

Oin nods. She will not be in any shape for going anywhere for quite some time, Thorin. She will be in a lot of pain. You remember how bad your ribs and back hurt after the Battle of the Five Armies." he said. Thorin shuddered and nodded. "She will most likely be feeling about as miserable. We have no way of knowing the extent of her back injury until she wakes though. Tauriel felt down the spine on both sides and said she could feel damage to the vertebrae, the back bones, and it will take time to see how bad it is and if she will even be able to walk from now on." Oin explained.

Thorin and Dwalin's jaws dropped. "She may not be able to walk???" Thorin asked, dumbfounded, and suddenly feeling horrible for why this all happened. "We don't know, Thorin. But it is a possibility we have to consider. If the bones were crushed or pushed out of place enough, it may have damaged or severed her spine. If that happened, she will not be able to feel anything below that injury site." Oin explained. 

Dwalin and Thorin both groaned and rubbed their faces feeling horribly responsible for this. 

"Don't give up hope, Lads," Oin said to them, "we won't know anything for sure until she wakes. That won't be for a few days at least." he told them. "Now shoo. I'm sure you both have duties you need to tend to. Tell her relatives they will not be allowed to see her until she wakes and asks to see them. I want her to rest as much as possible with out being disturbed." Oin tells them.

They both nod and turn to leave.

They stop by the door and Thorin turns to Dwalin. "Take her parents into the green meeting room. Tell them I wish to speak with them. Do not tell them why or Jade's condition. I will go find Balin and get the edict drawn up. I will join you when it is signed and sealed and then we will discuss with them this whole fiasco."


	4. Chapter 4

Dwalin nods at Thorin and heads out of the Healing Halls and ushers the two relatives of Jade into the green meeting room.

Thorin goes to find Balin, who was in the library with Kili. They both look up when he comes in. "How is the lass?" Balin asks. 

Thorin sighs and plops down into one of the chairs across from Balin. He rests his elbows on the table and puts his head in his hands. "She is unconscious with a very bad head injury. Both her arms are broken, several ribs as well. Tauriel said she felt some vertebrae, spinal bones, that are either damaged or out of place, which may leave the lass unable to walk. Oin said they won't know until she wakes up... which may not be for several days. On top of that, she may be part of a prophecy about Erebor." Thorin tells Balin. 

"Aye, I heard about the Prophecy from Kili. We were looking through the books to see if we could find any mention of it, but apparently it is something that came up after Erebor was sacked." Balin said. Thorin nodded. "Balin, Sigrid thinks Jade ran because of her Uncle and Aunt's reason for coming here." Thorin said. 

Balin looked at Thorin with a raised brow. "And that is???" 

"It sounds like they hoped to sell her off to a wealthy dwarf in an arranged marriage so that they could retire and live a life of luxury. Apparently she heard their plans and refuses to be sold off like that. Sigrid thinks that Jade thought we may have been the ones her relatives hoped to sell her off to and that was why she kept fleeing whenever we approached her. She thought we were wanting to bring her back to Erebor for the marriage!" Thorin explained. 

Balin groaned and shook his head. "Leave it to a human lass to figure it out!" he chuckled. Then Balin froze, "Oh, how could I miss that! She mentioned something about her Uncle having plans for her that she had no intention of following through with!" he rubbed his temples and groaned. "That must have been what she was referring to... an arranged marriage!"

"Balin, when she wakes up she is NOT going to be happy she was brought here. She WILL try to run again unless we can figure out a way to stop this Uncle's plans of an arranged marriage." Thorin states. 

"What did you have in mind, Thorin?" Balin asks with a raised eyebrow. Kili stared at the two of them eager to hear his Uncle's plan.

"Dwalin actually suggested it... and it would fix my ongoing problem with the council as well as her situation." Thorin mentioned.

"And the suggestion was what, Uncle?" Kili asked. 

"Ban arranged marriages." Thorin stated. "If I issue an edict stating arranged marriages are no longer allowed and that each dwarrow is to make their own choice whom they marry, then that eliminates both problems." Thorin states.

"So I could marry Tauriel?" Kili asked. Thorin looked at him and glared. "We will discuss that later, not now." he tells Kili. 

Balin rolled the idea around in his head, thinking of all the possible implications of how this would affect Erebor. He realized, that it would actually be a good idea. They were having a lot of disputes lately because of these arranged marriages interfering with dwarves' who had found their One and wanted to be with them instead of the marriage partner their family had arranged them to be with. 

"When do you want to draw up this edict?" Balin asked. "Immediately." was Thorin's reply.

Balin got up and went to get parchment and quill from Ori. He came back and spent a few minutes drawing up the rough draft. He handed it to Thorin, who read it as did Kili who read it over his shoulder. Thorin made a few changes and then told Balin to write up the final copy and he would seal it making it law.

Balin did so and Thorin sealed the parchment with his signet ring in the wax. Kili grinned knowing Fili would be annoyed he missed this momentus document being created and signed. Kili realized that this document would change the lives of all dwarrow children who were going through the process of an arranged marriage, and all those dwarrow that would come from this point on. They would no longer be forced into marriages they did not want nor would they be forced to stay in them if they found their One regardless of their status or station. 

Kili looked up at his uncle and said, "Uncle, on behalf of all dwarrow who have not yet married or found their one, and on behalf of the dwarrow not yet born who will be one day be of age to marry, we thank you for doing this. It changes so much for us and gives us the freedom to choose for ourselves whom to love." Thorin looked at Balin stunned. Balin just grinned and nodded. Kili gave his uncle a hug and Thorin hugged him back and pressed his forehead to his nephews. "You're welcome." he said with a grin.

"Come, Balin, your skills as a mediator may be needed with this next meeting. Kili did you send the two messages?" Thorin asked. "Yes, I sent them along with the sapphire tied in a bag to the raven's leg." Kili replied. "Good." Thorin said and then he and Balin headed out of the library to go to the Green Meeting room. 

They approach the meeting room and hear Jade's uncle hollering about them not being allowed to see their niece. Thorin and Balin walk in and see Dwalin with his arms crossed and he is glaring at the Uncle who is red faced and pacing the floor. The aunt is sitting at the table with her head in her hands, and has tears rolling down her cheeks. Balin goes over to her and Thorin walks up to the uncle and grabs him by the scruff of his shirt and drags him across the room and forces him to sit in the chair. 

"What is the meaning of this?" The uncle demands. "SHUT IT!" Thorin hollers at him. The uncle snaps his mouth shut. 

Thorin takes several deep breaths to try to calm himself before beginning the conversation. He sits at the head of the table near Jade's Aunt. He looks down at her and then at Balin. Balin nods and urges him to continue. "I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under this mountain. This is my advisor, Balin, son of Fundin, and you have already met my chief of security, Dwalin, son of Fundin. Now, tell me who you are and why you are in my kingdom."

Thorin looks from the Aunt to the Uncle. The aunt finally stands and gives a deep curtsey. "Forgive my husband's outbursts since our arrival, my king. We have been living in Rohan since the exile working for the King of Rohan and his Rohirrim making horse shoes, iron farming implements and other metal work as they needed. We took our niece into our home when her father was killed by orcs on their way back from Rivendell. They were headed to the Blue mountains where they lived when the attack happened. We came and got her and took her back with us to Rohan and she was raised there. The King and his family took an immediate liking to her and she grew very close to the king's nephew and niece and could often be found with them talking and carving things for them. 

Our niece is a master gemstone carver according to the Elves and Men. Her work was always in high demand and she is very skilled. When my husband heard that Erebor had been reclaimed, renovated and was ready for the exiles to return he decided to come back and retire here. Our niece is of age to be married and we thought it would be good for her to settle down and have a family. We had hoped to talk with the families in Erebor to find a suitor for her. King Theoden had heard you had guilds for different crafts and had expressed hope that you would accept our niece into the gem cutter's guild as she is quite skilled. I believe he sent you a letter and a sample of her ability. She seemed quite excited for the trip to Erebor until the day before we were to leave. 

We were at the market buying last minute purchases for the trip when one of the vindictive human women working in a booth that dyes fabric to order, decided to attack my niece and dishonor her by pulling her beautiful hair into a vat of blue dye. My niece claims the woman cast some kind of spell on her and the dye will not come out of her hair no matter what we try. My niece was so distraught about it that she has been acting strangely ever since. Hiding under her cloak even in the heat of the day, running off and disappearing and now this running off into the woods and getting herself hurt. I don't know what has come over her. I offered to cut her hair if the color was bothering her, but she clung to it like it was a lifeline. I honestly do not know what to do about all of this. And now we are not being allowed to even see her and sit with her. No one has even told us how bad her injuries are!" she says and begins to cry again. 

Thorin looks up to Dwalin and Balin. They both nod. 

"And you, what have you to say?" Thorin asks the uncle. The uncle looks up and glares daggers at Thorin. "I want to see my niece. She has brought this upon herself. She flaunts her hair instead of keeping it coiled up like other dwarrowdams, she spends her time fraternizing with the royal family instead of working and now when we come here seeking a better life for her she pulls this stunt after disappearing in the market for half a day, worrying us sick!" he huffs. "When I see her she will be getting a piece of my mind and will be punished for her disobedience. We did not have to take her in when her idiot father died. He was a fool for allowing her to travel to carve for those filthy elves!" he spat. 

Thorin and Dwalin growled. 

"You will NOT be seeing her again if you continue in this attitude." Thorin warns. "Are you aware that arranged marriages are no longer allowed in Erebor?" Thorin asks him. He grins when the uncle's head shoots up and the uncle shoots daggers at them with his eyes. "No I was not." he says through gritted teeth. "When what that ridiculous law made?" he asks. 

"When the king got tired of dealing with it being forced on himself and when he saw it's affects on dwarrow who were forced to marry and then found their One afterwards!" Balin interjects before Thorin could give his answer. 

The aunt looks up at Thorin, "Thank you, my king." she says quietly. "I was one of those who was forced to marry this fool and then found my One afterwards. Unfortunately we were not allowed to be together and he perished defending Erebor from Smaug." she said in almost a whisper that only Balin and Thorin heard. Thorin looked at her and reached out to hold her hand. "I am truly sorry this could not be changed sooner. My father and grandfather did not see how this affected the people of our Mountain, perhaps that is why Mahal has made dwarrowdams be born less and less now. Perhaps he is not happy with the arranged marriages interfering with those whom he chose to be partners." Thorin tells her. 

"Dwalin, take her to the healing halls and tell Oin I'd like her to be able to sit with Jade as long as she is willing and able to be quiet and not a bother to Jade and her recovery." Thorin says. Dwalin nods and comes over to the woman. He offers her his arm, which she stands and takes. Before leaving, she says, "Thank you, my king for understanding." and then she leaves with Dwalin.

After they leave, Thorin turns to the Uncle. "Now what are your intentions in Erebor now that we will not allow you to arrange a marriage for Jade with our dwarrow?" Thorin asks. The uncle sneers at him. "Well, you're not the only mountain with dwarves in it. I'm sure I can find someone willing to pay a high bride price for a master gem carver!" 

Thorin growls, "You fool! Do you not know that she knows of your plot to sell her to the highest bidder so you can retire in luxury? Why do you think she ran from your family in the market, why do you think she ran from us when we approached her in the tavern to talk about joining the gem carver's guild, why do you think she ran from Erebor as you approached the gates? She DOES NOT want to marry someone she does not love! If anyone is to blame for her injuries today, it is YOU!" Thorin thunders as he slams his fist onto the table making the Uncle jump. 

"Because of your horrible treatment of Jade and your admittance of your intentions to sell her off to the highest bidder despite her protests, I hereby strip you of your claim on her and free her from your control and command. She will be under the protection of the King of Erebor until such time she is able to choose a new family to accept her." Thorin thunders, furiously. 

The uncle stares at Thorin in shock. "YOU CAN'T she's MINE!" he challenges!

"Do you wish to fight the KING OF EREBOR on this matter in combat?" Balin asks, trying to diffuse the situation.

Thorin stands and puts his best intimidating scowl on and crosses his arms across his chest, tapping his fingers on the hilt of Orcrist. 

The uncle looks at Thorin fingering the hilt of his sword and realizes he has lost. His plans have been undone. "No, I do not wish to fight the King under the Mountain on this matter as i do not have the skill to best him." he hangs his head.

"Pack up your things and leave the mountain by noon tomorrow. Do not return here ever. If I or my descendents find you in Erebor or her territories again, you will be thrown in the dungeons for the remainder of your life. Your wife is welcome to stay for as long as she wishes." Thorin informs him. He looks at Thorin agahst. "What?!?" 

You heard the King. "She is welcome to stay here as is your niece. You, however, are not." Balin explains with a smirk.

"A letter will be sent to both Dale and Rohan explaining why you were sent away from Erebor. I leave it up to their rulers as to whether they decide to allow you to stay and work for them." Thorin tells him. "Now I will have one of my guards show you to your quarters, pack your things and be gone by noon tomorrow or it's the dungeons for you!" Thorin tells him. Then stands up and leaves. Balin follows. 

Balin hang the edict in the market square so that everyone may see it. Place guards with it at all times to make sure no one rips it down and destroys it." Thorin instructs. "Do you wish me to make a second copy for safe keeping?" Balin asks. Thorin thinks for a minute, then nods. "Do it. I will seal it once it is ready." He states. 

He rubs his forehead and sighs. "I will head to the kitchens and have Bombur make some supper for myself, Oin and Jade's Aunt. Then I'm going to take it to them in the Healing Halls. Bring the parchment and sealing wax when it is ready. 

"Thorin what are you going to do about Jade's Aunt?" Balin asks. 

"She was forced into the marriage with that fool, Balin, and her One died in the attack on Erebor. If she wants her marriage to that fool annulled, then I will grant it and give her back her freedom to do as she wishes. She is welcome to stay in Erebor as long as she wishes as long as she does not cause trouble." Thorin tells Balin.

Balin smiles and nods. 

Thorin heads down the hall. "Come find me when the parchment is ready." and with that he disappears around the corner heading for the kitchens of Erebor.


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Kili and Fili all take turns sitting with Jade's Aunt and Jade. They sometimes talk quietly, with the aunt sharing stories about Jade and her antics in Rohan. Tauriel visits often checking in to see how the young dwarrowdam is doing. She is concerned about the spine and asks Thorin if he would mind it if she sends for Lord Elrond and Lady Galadrial. Thorin looks down at Jade. Then back to Tauriel.

"Send for them. Perhaps they will be able to help her where we can not." he says quietly. Tauriel races to find Kili or Fili and she finds Fili. He goes with her to Raven hill and they send off messages to the two elvish leaders asking them to come to Erebor as quickly as they can to see if they can heal Jade's injuries.

They hurry back and join Thorin as he sits with Jade, giving her aunt a break and telling her to go lie down. 

By late afternoon on the third day, Galadrial and Celeborn appear at the gates of Erebor. Thorin is sent for and he tells Balin to show them to the Healing Halls where He is sitting with Jade's aunt. Jade had not woken yet and Oin was getting very concerned.

Galadrial enters with Celeborn and everyone stands and bows to them. She walks over and looks at Jade's aunt who seems to cower for a few minutes then nods and moves off to the side and goes to lay down. Galadrial moves to Jade's head and her eyes get wide when she sees the blue color on Jade's hair. "What has she done to her hair?" Galadrial asks. 

Thorin tells them what happened according to what Jade's aunt said and what Sigrid said. She looks down at the hair and gently undoes the braid. Her hands hover over it and she frowns. Whatever magic the human used has made this permanent. It will never fade nor will it wash out. She runs her hands through Jade's hair and sighs, then she moves her hands to Jade's head and closes her eyes. She stands like that for a few minutes, then Thorin notices Jade's breathing changing. He looks at Celeborn who is smiling. 

Galadrial opens her eyes after a few minutes and lets go of Jade's head. "I was able to reach her and guide her back to here. Her brain has taking a lot of trauma, but the swelling is going down. She should regain consciousness in the next few days. Elrond said to tell you he should be here by tomorrow night baring any attacks from the remaining Orcs." she informed them. 

"Oin, I will give you a strong tea to help Jade with the pain she will begin to feel as she regains consciousness. Give it to her every hour until Elrond is able to start healing her. I am most concerned for her spine. it will cause her the most pain." she says sadly.

Thorin thanks her for her help in coming so quickly. She smiles and says, "Jade is a very special dwarrowdam, Thorin. Should she choose to stay here and finds her One, she will bless Erebor with many blessings." she tells him with a knowing smile. Thorin nods.

"Would you like to be shown to your rooms?" Thorin asks. "Thank you Thorin, but we must leave. I have done all I can for Jade right now. Let her rest until Elrond arrives." Galadrial says and places a hand on Thorin's shoulder. 

She tells him in his mind, "You care about her do you not?" He looks up at her and nods. "What are your feelings towards her?" Galadrial asks him in his mind. "She is my One." he thinks as he looks up at her. Galadrial smiles at him brightly and nods. "Do not be afraid to tell her how you feel, Thorin. But be patient. She will be very confused, scared and in a great deal of pain for several months as she recovers and relearns how to do even the simplest tasks. Support her and be a shoulder for her to cry on." She tells Thorin. Thorin nods and with that, Galadrial and Celeborn disappear.

Oin chuckles. "Must be nice to be able to travel like that!" 

Thorin nods. 

******************

The next evening Elrond and his healers arrive at the gates of Erebor and are quickly shown to the healing halls by Dwalin.

Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir come up to Jade's body and sigh. Thorin is sitting there with his head resting on the bed and he is holding Jade's fingers gently in his. Elrond quietly goes over to stand at Jade's head and is shocked to see the blue in her hair. He looks up at Oin who quietly explains why there's color there and what Galadrial said about it now being permanent because of the wicked woman's curse.

Elrond gently stroked her hair for a few minutes, then sat down at her head. He placed his hands on her head and began to work on healing her head injury as Elladan and Elrohir began to work on her ribs and arms. Thorin woke up after a little bit and stepped back out of their way once he realized who they were. He watched as the elves' hands glowed and they worked on healing his One. 

A half an hour later, Elladan unwraps Jade's arms and gently presses on them where the bones had broken. He looks up at Elrond and nods. Elrond looks over to Elrohir who is still working on her ribs. After another 15 minutes, he is starting to unwrap her torso. Elrond presses gently on the ribs and nods when he sees they are healed enough. He goes back and continues working on Jade's brain injuries.

Elladan and Elrohir come over to Oin and Thorin. "Her arms and ribs are fully healed, but will be weak for a while. She will need to learn to reuse them again and most likely won't be able to do fine carvings at first. Over time, as the muscles and nerves acclimate, she should regain full use of them." They tell them.

"What about her head and spine?" Oin asks.

"Father is working on her head injury and her brain injury. The skull has healed, but the brain one is more difficult to heal. He has to do it slowly or her body will go into shock." they explain. "The spinal injury will be the last and hardest to heal. Several bones were crushed and are pressing on her spinal column. It will take some time to heal them and for her to regain feeling and use in her legs. It will not be a fast recovery for that injury. I am sorry to say." Elladan tells them. "Father will let her wake up long enough to find out how much she will be able to feel and then he will make her sleep again while he works to heal her spine. Expect her to sleep off and on. He will allow her to wake so she can be fed and given water and teas, but he will want her resting and not moving around until the injury is fully healed and the therapy can begin to strengthen her muscles and retrain the nerves." Elrohir explains.

Thorin sighs at the news. 

He thanks them for their help and tells them he will have Balin show them to their suite when they are ready to rest. They thank him and encourage him to go and get some rest himself. "You look exhausted, Thorin. Go sleep. She will be here when you wake up." they encourage him. 

He nods and heads to his chambers. Upon arrival, he falls into bed and a very deep sleep. 

***************************************

The next few days go by in a blur for Thorin and his company. Balin insists Thorin continue with his usual duties as there isn't much he can do for Jade right now. Thorin grumbles and is grumpy all morning and sits through the morning meetings only halfway paying attention.

Around lunchtime one of the guards comes bursting into the room. Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili all look up and the guard only gets out, "She's awake." Before Thorin barks, "We well resume this at another time." and runs out the door with the others fast on his heels.

They get to the Healing halls and hear crying. Quietly they enter and see Ellladan and Elrohir holding Jade's shoulders down and she is crying and trying to fight them off. "Jade, it will hurt less if you just lay still!" Elrond scolds her. She stops fighting and whimpers as he carefully is examining her back. His hands slid under her back, feeling the spinal column. "Jade, tell me when you can no longer feel my fingers along your back." he instructs her. 

Her eyes open wide in horror. "What?!?" you squeak out. Elrond sighs. "Jade, when you ran into Mirkwood, you fell down an embankment and severely hurt your back and head. I need you to tell me how far down your back you can feel. Tell me if you can feel my fingers here." he says as he gently pushes up on her back. She winces and nods. 

The dwarves watch as he works his way down her back, gently pushing up and her telling him if she can or can't feel it. He gets to her low back and she realizes she can not feel his hands and begins to cry again. When he moves them up slightly to above the crushed vertebrae and asks her again if she can feel his fingers. she nods. He sighs and pulls his hands out from under her back. He reaches over for a tea and helps her drink it. Quickly she falls asleep once more.

He says something to the other two elves and they nod. Elladan moves to the other side of Jade and slides his hands to where his father indicated to put them. Then Elrond did the same on his side of Jade. Together they began to mutter an elvish incantation of healing. Elrohir moves over to the dwarves to explain what is going on. 

She can not feel anything below where father has his hands. The vertebrae is crushed and pressing on the nerve, blocking it from working. Healing this kind if injury is very draining. That is why Elladan is helping. It will take time to heal this. It is uncertain if she will regain feeling or not. We will have to wait and see.

Thorin's face falls at the news. Balin and Dwalin both sigh, "Oh, Lass, why did you have to run? Why did you not let us explain why we wished to talk to you?" Balin says quietly. Elrohir bows his head. "She was always skittish, you know. Even when she was in Rivendell. Her father always insisted on traveling with her." 

"Elrohir, where is her mother?" Kili asks. "We never saw her when we brought her back to her home near the Blue Mountains." 

Elrohir sighed. "She died giving birth to Jade." Jade never knew her mother and her father never remarried." he explains.

"Oh." Kili says quietly.

The little group watches as Elrond and Ellandan work on Jade. After a while, the two elves stop and Elrond nearly collapses. "Father, rest!" Elrohir says as he steadies Elrond and leads him to a bed near Jade. Elrond nods and lays down.

Elladan comes over looking drained. "We were able to heal the crushed vertebrae so it will now serve it's purpose in protecting her spinal column." We must rest now though. Before we attempt to heal the spinal column itself. " he explains and then goes to lay down on another bed.

Oin shoos the dwarves out of the Healing Halls and tells them there is nothing more they can do for now and to go find something to do and let the elves rest.

Thorin goes deep into the mountain to the heart of it and kneels before the carving of Mahal and Yavannah. He sits there, thinking about how he failed to protect his One. He growls in frustration at the whole situation and wishes he could do it over, differently. He worries that the elves will not be able to heal her and that she will be paralyzed for life. How will they have a life and family if she is paralyzed? He ponders and sighs with a heavy heart. 

Suddenly he senses movement in front of him. He looks up and is startled to see the carving of Mahal has become him! He staggers back in surprise. "Mahal!" he exclaims. The god chuckles. "Yes, Thorin, it is me. What brings you here, to the heart of the mountain with such a heavily burdened heart?" he asks.

Thorin tells him what all has happened since he first saw Jade. He tells Mahal that he believes she is his One, but that she was so skittish he couldn't get close enough to talk with her. He tells Mahal of the prophecy and the curse the human woman cast upon Jade. He tells Mahal about the blue dyed hair and how she feels dishonored by it, but doesn't realize how beautiful and unique it makes her. He tells Mahal about her flight into Mirkwood and her injuries. He tells Mahal how worried he is that she will be paralyzed for the rest of her life, and that she will not be able to move around Erebor without being constantly carried by someone if that ends up being the case. He pours out his heart to Mahal and once he is finished, he heaves a heavy sigh. 

Mahal listens patiently to Thorin pouring his heart out to him with all his worries and concerns. Mahal ponders the matter and then the statue of Yavanna comes to life and moves over to Thorin and kisses his head. He looks up startled and sees her standing next to him. His jaw drops and he whispers, "Yavanna?" 

She giggles. "I have been listening to you talk with my husband, Thorin, I hope you don't mind." Thorin shakes his head. She continues with a smile. "I will lift the curse the woman put on Jade, but understand the curse the woman casted on her was that she would always be barren and never conceive. The blue dye not washing out was a sign of that. The first time she conceives, the blue will begin to fade." Yavanna promises. Thorin looks up at her in disbelief. "The curse made her barren?" he asked. Yavanna nodded. "Why would anyone wish that upon another?" Thorin asked.

"Thorin, the woman who attacked and cursed Jade was, herself barren. That is why she was so vindictive and mean to those who could bear children." Yavanna explained. "But have no fear, Thorin, Jade will bear many, many children now for her future One." she says with a grin. 

"How, when Elrond says she may be paralyzed for the rest of her life? He is not certain he can fully heal the injury." Thorin says in despair.

Mahal looks at Thorin and considers all he has been put through. He sees how much Thorin loves Jade and how Jade's paralysis would greatly affect Erebor. "I will make it so she fully recovers, Thorin. You both have been through enough heartache and pain." Mahal tells him. "It will not be easy for her though, it will take time for her to recover her strength and feeling. Use this time to court her and show her how much you care for her, and how you will provide what she will need. If she can see you sticking with her through this, she will be assured you will stick with her through both the good and the difficult times." Mahal instructs Thorin. 

Thorin can't believe his ears. He looks up at the two gods, with gratefulness and nods. "Thank you for this great kindness and mercy." he says as he bows his head. He hears them chuckle and when he looks up, they are back to the stone carvings again.

His heart feels lighter and he has hope now. He gets up and goes back to his duties for the afternoon.

Around supper he goes to see how Jade is doing. Elladan is watching as his brother now helps their father with healing Jade's spinal column. Thorin quietly slips into the Healing Hall to see what is going on. He walks over to Elladan and watches the elves work. 

"She woke up a little while ago and had some broth and tea." Elladan tells him quietly. She was in a lot of pain. I don't think she realizes where she is yet." he says sadly. "It is hard seeing her like this, so broken."

Thorin nods. "I did not know her like you did before this happened. I first saw her in the market of Dale. her blue hair was peeking out the bottom of her cloak and the silver embroidery had caught my attention. I said something to Dwalin and then Kili had asked me something. I turned to answer Kili, then Dwalin tapped me to get my attention and she was fleeing down the street. We followed her into a tavern and she hid herself in a dark corner. I had instructed Dwalin to keep an eye on her, that I wanted to talk to her. Theoden wanded me to offer her a place in our gem carver's guild as a master gem carver. I wanted to talk with her and see if it was something she was interested in, and I wanted to get to know her. Something about her presence drew me in to her. I wanted to see her face." Thorin sighed.

"Later on after she evaded Dwalin in the tavern, Balin found her in an alleyway and was able to talk to her a little bit. She showed him her long hair and told him how it got colored blue. Balin said it was beautiful and looked like a waterfall. I have yet to see it with her standing. He said it nearly touches the ground." Thorin said. Elladan chuckled. "It does touch the ground, master dwarf. In the sunlight, it glows like moonlight on a clear night. I understand hair is a very intimate and private thing with dwarves, is that correct?" he asks. Thorin nodded. 

"I hope you don't mind that Galadrial unbraided Jade's hair and touched it, same with my father. They meant no disrespect. They think of her as a daughter and it was meant as a comforting gesture, one of love from a parent to a child." he explained. "Elrohir and I think of her as a sister." he added sadly. 

Thorin looked at them in disbelief. "Really? You would adopt a dwarrowdam as your sister?" he asked. "She is special, Thorin. Wherever she goes and is welcomed, she is loved deeply by those who get to know her. She has many who think of her as an adopted child or sibling. Rohan, Rivendell, Lothlorian. and I dare say here as well, though she doesn't know it yet." he tells Thorin. "Balin has come quite frequently to check on her. He dotes on her when he is here and asks us many questions, much like a doting father does." he says with a grin. "And If you don't mind me saying, you seem especially concerned about her. Is she your One?" Elladan asks. "I mean no disrespect. If you do not wish to answer, that is fine." he adds. 

"I do not mind you asking. Yes, I believe she is my One, though she doesn't know it yet. I feel drawn to her like I have never felt before with anyone else. I can not explain it. I would like to talk with her and get to know her, but she kept running from us because of her idiot Uncle's schemes." Thorin said, frustrated. 

"I had heard some of the dwarves talking quietly about him. It seems he wanted to sell Jade as a wife to the highest bidder?" Elladan asks. Thorin nodded. "She got wind of it and ran whenever males approached her. Even Kili she ran from, and she knew him and Fili from the caravans." Thorin said sadly. "I worry she will not give us the chance to talk with her and she will run before we can welcome her and tell her what has transpired with her uncle and his plans." Thorin said.

"Will you tell her something for me when she wakes enough to comprehend everything and can think clearly?" Thorin asks Elladan. "Perhaps she will listen to you or your Father." Thorin says sadly. 

"What do you wish me to tell her, Thorin?" Elladan asks. 

"Please tell her that arranged marriages are not allowed here and that I have freed her from her Uncle's control and due to her injuries and current state of health I have placed her under my protection until she is well enough to choose a dwarf or dwarf family as her own. Her Uncle has been banished from my kingdom because he had said he would take her to another kingdom and sell her off to one of them. I knew she had told Balin she did not want this, so I revoked her Uncle's rights to her and banished him. She is welcome to stay here in Erebor for as long as she wishes and is welcome to join any guild she wishes. Her Aunt is being given the same opportunity and I have told her that if she wishes her marriage to be annulled, as she was forced into it, that I would annul it and she would also be free to choose. That she, too, would be welcome here as long as she behaved herself." Thorin said.

"I will make sure she is informed once she is awake and can think clearly, Thorin." Elladan promises. 

Thorin nods his thanks. 

Just then Jade moans and starts turning her head.

Elrond quickly stops healing her and moves to her head saying her name quietly. "Jade." Her green eyes pop open and she looks at him confused. "Elrond? Where am I? What happened?" she asks hoarsely as she tries to sit up and grimaces. He quickly stops her from moving and says, "Shhhh, now. Lay still. You had a fall down an embankment and are badly hurt. Do not move until you are told to." She groans.

"Is that why I hurt so bad?" she asks. "Yes, Jade. "Now be still." he tells her. "Elrond?" "Yes Jade?" "I'm thirsty." 

Elrond chuckles and looks over to Elladan. The elf nods and walks over to the tea and brings her a cup. He helps her drink it and soon she is sleeping again.

"You didn't tell her where she was." Thorin states as he watches them. "She didn't need to know. It would only upset her right now. She will not be told where she is until she is able to think clearly and we can explain everything to her so she understands." Elrond tells Thorin. 

Thorin nods. "Thank You."

There is a knock on the door to the Healing Halls and Oin goes to see who it is. He comes back and says, "Thorin, Eomer and Eowyn are here. They would like to talk to you. Balin has put them in the Blue Meeting room." he tells Thorin. Thorin rubs his face. "Very well." He looks back over at Jade. 

"Elrond, what do I tell them? They sent her here expecting me to keep her safe..." he says trailing off.

Elrond comes over to Thorin and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Tell them the truth, Thorin. If they wish to come see her, I will allow a brief visit. But she will not be allowed to wake up. She needs to stay as still as possible while her spine heals." he explains.

Thorin nods and heads to go meet with the siblings from Rohan.

*********

Thorin walks into the Blue Meeting room and sees Balin talking with Eomer and Eowyn. 

They look up when he comes in and Eomer walks over to Thorin. "How is she?" he asks anxiously. Thorin sighs and says, "Come, sit, and let's talk." he says as they walk towards the table. "Balin, can you have some drink and food brought up?" Balin nods. 

"First I want to tell you that Jade is alive. She is being cared for by Lord Elrond in our Healing Halls." he tells them. "What happened?" Eowyn asks. Thorin spends the next couple hours explaining to them what all happened and the extent of Jade's injuries as they ate. "May we see her?" The two siblings ask. "You may, but Elrond says she must not be woken up. He needs to keep her from moving as much as possible and when she wakes she wants to start moving." Thorin tells them. They nod. Thorin stands and they both follow him to the Healing Hall. 

He shows them in and they both quietly walk over to where Elrond and Elrohir are working on healing Jade's spine. Elladan comes over and greets them quietly.

"What are they doing?" Eowyn asks quietly. "They are working on healing her spine now that they got her bones healed.' he explains. "It will be a long process and we are unsure if she will be able to regain feeling in her legs or not. The bone was crushed and was pressing on the nerve." He explains quietly. Eomer looks worried and Eowyn turns into his arms and cries quietly. "Do not despair, Lady Eowyn, she is in the best healing hands Middle Earth has." Elladan says trying to comfort her.

"Mahal and Yavanna both came to me as I sat and thought about all this. They explained that the curse the woman put on Jade was to make her barren for the rest of her life. Yavanna removed the curse from her and said that the first time she conceives the blue in her hair will fade away. Mahal also promised me she will fully recover and will eventually walk again, but it will take time and will be a long process." he tells them. "She is my One and I will do every thing in my power to see that she has the best care and lacks for nothing." Thorin assures them. "I will not force her to marry me. I leave it up to her. When she is ready, and if she accepts me, then it will happen. I have banned arrange marriages here so there will be no further problems with it interfering with people's Ones and I leave it up to them to choose, no matter their station or status." he tells them.

"Is that why you banned her Uncle from your kingdom?" Eowyn asked. "It is partly why. When he found out about this edict, he said he would just take her and go to another mountain and sell her to the highest bidder there. I would not allow her to be sold like a piece of property and so I freed her from his control, placing her under my care as king until she had healed and could choose a family for her own. She seems to favor Balin and he seems to care for her like a father figure, so it wouldn't surprise me if things turned out with him adopting her as his daughter." Thorin told them.

Eowyn giggled. "He is such a nice dwarf. I always enjoy talking with him." she says. Thorin smiles and nods. "He is a kind and wise dwarf."

Eomer walks over to stand at the foot of Jade's bed and looks at her for a few minutes. Then walks back to Thorin. "Thank you for taking care of her. She is like my second sister and I was incredibly worried for her when they said they were leaving." Thorin smiles, "Do not thank me, master Horseman, thank Tauriel for sending for Elrond and Galadrial. Were it not for them Coming, she may have been in much worse shape. They are the ones who have saved her. I just provided the halls to do so." Thorin tells Eomer.

"You have done far more than that, Master Dwarf." Elrond says quietly as he walks over to them. You found her after she ran and brought her here as quickly as you could, you have cared for her until we could get here and you and your dwarves have been a constant at her side. That is not nothing." he reminds Thorin. 

"Thank you Lord Elrond, for saving her." Eomer says, turning to Lord Elrond with a grateful smile. "I know it is taking a lot out of you, but know we appreciate it." he says. Elrond smiles and nods. "Now if you will excuse me, Thorin, might I be shown to our suite? I need to rest and Galadrial wishes to speak with me." he asks. Thorin nods then turns to Eomer and Eowin, "Would you like to be shown to your rooms as well?" they look over to Jade and then nod. They both move to either side of Jade and give her a kiss on her forehead, then come back to Thorin and Elrond. Thorin leads them out of the Healing Halls and to their respective suites that had been prepared for them.

"Thank you Thorin." Elrond says with a tilt of his head. Thorin returns the gesture and then turns to show Eomer and Eowyn to their suite. "There is a room for each of you as well as a shared sitting area. There is a kitchenette off to one side with a dining table if you wish to take your meals in your suite. If there is anything you need, ask one of my guards and they will see you get it. If you need guidance navigating Erebor, they will help you as well." Thorin tells them. They thank him and go into their rooms.

Thorin heads for his room and passes out on his bed, exhausted after such an emotional rollercoaster of a day.


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin awoke early the next morning with Balin knocking on his door. Thorin grumbled and got up to see who it was that was pounding on the door. 

"Balin! What is it that you wake me so early in the morning?" he asks. Balin apologizes. Lord Elrond has asked for you to come to the healing halls. He said worried.

Thorin runs back to his room and quickly dresses while Balin waits in the sitting room. They both head to the Healing Halls quickly.

When they get into the room, Elrond is standing over Jade's head and is holding it in his hands with his eyes closed. Elladan is asleep on one of the beds, and Elrohir is standing at the foot end of the bed watching his father.

Thorin and Balin quietly walk in and come stand near Elrohir. "Balin said your father wished to see me?" Thorin quietly said. Elrohir nodded. 

They stood and watched as Elrond slowly allowed Jade to fully wake up. Thorin saw her breathing change then she moaned and her eyes started to flutter. Elrond opened his eyes and smiled when she opened her eyes and looked up at him. 

"Elrond?" she says hoarsely. "Yes, Jade. It is me." he replies. She moves to sit up and he stops her. "Lie still, Jade." he reminds her. "Do you remember what we talked about the last time you woke up?" he asked her. She thought for a moment. "You said I was badly hurt. Something about falling." she said.

Elrond nodded. "Do you remember approaching The Mountain from Dale with your Aunt and Uncle?" he asks. She thinks for a moment then her eyes get wide. Again she tries to sit up. Elrond frowns and stops her. "Jade. You MUST lie still, or I will have to make you sleep again. Your spine is not fully healed yet. If you move the wrong way, you will undo all we have done to get you this far!" he sternly scolds her. she whimpers and nods. "Where am I, Elrond?" she asks. 

"You are someplace safe. You no longer have to worry about your uncle's plans for your future. You are free to choose your own path now." he tells her. "What?!?" she asks surprised. "How?!?" 

"I will tell you on one condition," Elrond informs her. "What is it?" She asks. "You must promise to stay still and not try to run any longer." he says and looks at her sternly. She looks up at him and nods. 

He tells her about what happened after she fled the gates of Erebor and explained how Thorin and Dwalin found her and how they and Tauriel rescued her and brought her to Erebor's Healing Halls. She starts to get agitated, and he places a hand on hers. "Do not worry, Jade. You will not be forced to marry anyone you do not wish to marry. Arranged marriages have been banned here and the dwarves are free here to make their own decisions on whether or not they wish to marry and whom they marry." he tells her. She looks at him in disbelief, but calms down.

He tells her about her injuries and she begins to cry. He wipes her tears and comforts her. "Jade we have been able to heal all your other injuries, but your back is going to take the longest. You MUST be patient and do exactly as you are told. If you do not, you may never walk again." Elrond warns.

Jade's eyes get huge and she suddenly looks very sad and nods. "All right." she says. Elrond tells her how Tauriel sent for him and Galadrial, and that they both came and helped to heal her. He told her what Thorin had said about the curse and that the dwarves' goddess, Yavanna, said she has lifted the curse and promised that the first time she conceives that her blue hair will begin to fade back to the beautiful white it once was. 

Jade begins to cry, relieved that the she now knows what she was cursed with, and relieved that it was lifted, and that he hair will one day be back to normal. Elrohir pats her foot and tells her, "Jade, your adopted siblings from Rohan have come to see you. Would you like to see them this afternoon?" Her eyes open wide. "Eomer and Eowyn are here?" she asks. Elrond gives her a kind smile. "Yes, my dear, they rode here to see how you were doing. They were worried for you, as we all have been." she closes her eyes and frowns.

"Jade, why did you not let these dwarves talk with you? Why did you keep running from them?" Elrohir asks.

"They did not wish to hurt you, my dear, they merely wanted to talk with you. Theoden had written Thorin a letter asking him to welcome you and asked if he would consider inviting you to join their gem carver's guild as a master carver. Thorin simply wanted to find out if it was something you were interested in. He wanted to meet you and get to know you and welcome you to Erebor." Elrond tells her.

She looks at Elrond in shock. "He did?" she asks. 

"Aye, lass, that is all we wished to ask of you." Thorin says quietly from the foot of her bed. She tried to look down to see who was talking but she couldn't see very well that far away yet. "Come to the side here, closer. I can not see you where you stand." she tells him. 

Elrond looks concerned for a moment, but nods to Thorin and Balin. They move to her side so she can see them. "Is that better lass?" Balin asks.

Jade looks over with her eyes and they open wide. "You! You were the ones in the tavern!" she says. "Sigrid said you, you were the king of the dwarves! and you, You, I met in the alley." she says to Balin. "Sigrid said you were the King's.... um...his advisor?" she says trying to remember the word Sigrid used. Balin chuckles. "Yes, lass. You met Sigrid in Dale, did you?" Balin asks. Jade nods. "I got lost after I ran away from you and she led me back to the stables by the market. She told me who you were when I told her who was looking for me. She said not to be afraid of you. But I'm still a little unsure." Jade explains.

Balin smiles. "Lass you have no reason to fear us. What Lord Elrond told you is true. That is all we wished to say to you. We had hoped sending you some food would hint we meant you no harm. You seemed hungry and skittish and we didn't wish to frighten you lass." he told her with a kind smile. "Thorin talked with your aunt and uncle and has freed you from your uncle's control once he learned your uncle's intent. He also has offered to annul your aunt's marriage to her husband because it was one she was forced into and was not happy in. Your uncle has been banished from this kingdom and your aunt has stayed to be with you. She was very worried about you and has only left your side to rest and eat at Lord Elrond's urging." Balin told her with a friendly smile.

"Next time you wish not to scare a skittish lass, do not send the big, scary dwarf to do the talking. Send you." Jade says, raising her finger and pointing to Balin. Thorin and Balin laugh. Elrohir and Elrond chuckle. "I'm sorry, Lass, we sometimes forget how intimidating he seems to others. He is my brother and is Thorin's best friend, so we often forget how others see him who do not know him." Balin apologizes. "He looks scary, but he really is just a softie unless someone he cares about is threatened or insulted." Balin assures her.

Jade sighs. Then looks at Elrond. "So now what? What happens next?" she asks.

"Now I wish to figure out why you can not see someone standing at the foot of your bed. Can you not see Elrohir standing there?" Elrond asks. She tries to look but shakes her head. "I just see a blue blur." she tells him.

Elrond frowns. "You hit your head quite hard, Jade, when you fell. I need to search and see if there is still damage to your brain where it controls your vision. Lie still and stay calm. This might feel strange for a bit. He tells her as he moves up to her head.

He sits down and they watch as he places his hands on the sides of her head to keep it still. He closed his eyes and began to search her brain for injuries. She closed her eyes and let out a little gasp as she felt Elrond enter her mind and begin to search. Balin gently reaches out and places his hand on hers to try and calm her. They watch as Elrond searches for any injury to her brain. Occasionally she would let out little gasps as she felt him move around healing what he found. After about 15 minutes he smiled and opened his eyes.

Jade opened hers as well and began to look around. "Is that better, Jade?" he asks her. "Can you now see Elrohir at the foot of your bed?" he asks. She looks down and sees him looking at her with a worried expression on his face. She smiles, "If you keep looking at me like that, Elrohir, your face may freeze with that expression." she teased. He immediately grinned and was relieved.

Suddenly her stomach began to growl. Thorin chuckled. He looked up to Elrond. "I will have something brought up for all of you if you like." he offers. Elrond thanks him and tells him to start Jade with something light to start out with. "Fruit and some yoghurt, potatoes cooked in butter and some scrambled eggs she can have for now." Thorin nods. 

He sends a guard to the kitchens to tell Bombur to bring them all up some breakfast in the Healing Hall. He gives the special request for Jade to the guard as well. Then he comes back over to them. 

Elrond moves to Jade's side and tells her he wants to examine her spine again and see if she can feel anything more yet. She nods and he carefully slides his hands under her and begins at her shoulders. He works his way down her spine to where the vertebrae were crushed. She still can not feel below them and is discouraged. Elrond slides his hands out from under her. "It is all right, Jade. These things take time to heal, even with elvish magic. The Dwarves' gods told Thorin this would not be a fast process for you. Be patient and do not despair." he reminded her. 

Rest now. Elrohir and I will do some more healing on your spine while we wait for breakfast to arrive. He says. She nods.

Thorin and Balin step aside and go over to Oin while the two elves work on Jade's spine.

"Well that went better than I thought it would!" Balin remarked. Thorin nodded. 

"Oin, what do you suggest we do for moving her around in Erebor until she is able to walk? The human's chairs with wheels won't be of much use here with all of our stairs." We would be carrying her more than she would be in the chair!" Thorin said quietly. 

"I don't know what to tell you, Thorin. Someone may just have to carry her if she needs to be moved around until she regains the use of her legs." he said. Thorin groaned. Balin just chuckled. "You know who is going to end up doing that, don't you." Balin said grinning. "Dwalin." Thorin smirked. 

Balin chuckled. "Well, she may as well get over her fear of him now, laddie. Maybe this will help her see he is just a gruff dwarf on the outside, and a softie on the inside." Thorin and Oin guffaw and Balin chuckles. "Don't tell him I said that." Balin added, making them laugh harder.

Soon the doors to the Healing Halls opened. Dwalin and Bombur came in carrying trays of food for everyone. Thorin took the tray from Bombur and carried it over to where Elladan was just waking up. Thorin set the tray of food down on the bed between him and the one Erond was standing by. "Help yourself to the breakfast. These ones are for Jade though." he tells him. Elladan yawns and nods. "Thank you Thorin." he says.

Thorin is surprised but nods. Elrond and Elrohir stop the healing when Thorin brings the food over and Elrond turns to thank Thorin as well.

"Lady Galadrial says to tell you she will come to see Jade in a few days and wishes to stay with her for a few weeks if you agree to host her." he mentions as he picks up the plate of food for Jade. Thorin nods. "Lady Galadrial is always welcome here as is her elves, your elves and your family, Lord Elrond. There is no need to ask." Thorin tells him. Elrond smiles and nods. "I will inform Lady Galadrial that you will have a room ready for her then." he says. 

Then Elrond turns and sits down by Jade and begins to help her eat breakfast. Thorin watches them for a minute then goes to eat his own. 

Dwalin asks, "How is the little lass doing? I see she is awake now." he mentions. Thorin nods. "She currently is paralyzed and can not feel below her lower back. Mahal promised me though that in time she will eventually fully recover and be able to walk once more, but that it will be a slow process for her." Dwalin looks sad for a moment. "I feel bad she got so scared and ran." he says quietly as they eat. "Have you got a soft spot for the lass, Brother?" Balin teases. 

Dwalin's face gets pink. "I've been talking to Eomer and he told me what all she went through growing up." he explains.

"She was very close to her father. She never knew her mother, as she died during childbirth. She learned at a young age how to carve gems, stone and wood from her father. That is why she is so good at such a young age. He did it to keep her occupied while he worked. They apparently moved around a lot so she never had any close friends until she came to Rivendell and Lothlorian. Apparently they stayed there for quite some time and both he and she worked carving different items for the elves there. That is how she became so close with Elrond and his kin, as well as Galadrial and Celeborn. They apparently sent word to Theoden of Jade's loss and requested he send her relatives to come get her from the Blue Mountains. Eomer mentioned the letter said something about Galadrial seeing the attack had happened in her magic mirror and that Jade was riding on a pony with a dark haired, young dwarf." he explained. 

"Kili." Thorin murmured. "That explains how the relatives arrived shortly after the caravan."

Dwalin nodded. "Anyway, Theoden had her aunt and uncle informed immediately and the Rohirrim set out with them to escort them quickly to the Blue mountains to fetch her and bring her back to Rohan. Eomer apparently was in charge of that unit and rode with her family to fetch her. He said the lass cried nearly the whole way back. Eomer mentioned her aunt treated her kindly and mothered her, but her uncle was harsh and uncaring, which upset the lass greatly after having such a close relationship with her father.

It irritated Eomer, apparently. He informed Theoden of this and so Theoden always found work for her in his castle and treated her kindly. She would spend hours carving different motifs for him mostly out of wood, but he kept her busy and always paid her well for her work, which she saved in a coffer in Eowyn's chamber because she did not trust her uncle." Dwalin explained.

"I'm glad she will eventually recover though." he states. "Will she still be able to carve?" he asks Oin.

Oin shrugs. "She may find it difficult for a while, until her muscle memory returns and she regains her strength in her hands and arms. 

Dwalin pulls out a blue leather parcel. "Her aunt asked me to give this to her. She thought it may help to keep her occupied while she recovered. But I don't see her being able to carve while she lays on her back." he says scratching his head.

Thorin and Balin look at each other and shrug. 

"When she begins carving again, she will need to start with softer things like wood and soft stones and work gradually to the harder stones. Otherwise she will get frustrated and give up." Oin tells them. 

Dwalin says, "I will give it to her aunt and tell her to put it back in Jade's things, that she is not able to carve right now." He tells them.

"Oin, what do you think of moving her up to her own private chambers now that she is being allowed to be awake?" Thorin asks quietly. 

Oin thinks a minute then goes over to Elrond and talks with him. Elrond nods and Oin comes back over. 

"Lord Elrond says they should have the spine fully healed in a day or two. He said once it is fully healed, she will be safe to move, but not until then." Oin tells them. 

Thorin nods. "Balin have the Opal room made ready for her to stay in." he instructs.

Both Dwalin, Balin and Oin look at him surprised. "Thorin are you sure you want her in your mother's chambers?' Balin cautiously asks. 

"Yes, Balin, have them cleaned and my mother's belongings put into the king's treasury. I will go through them later. Amad, is no longer here and there are others who would appreciate the room now. She would be happy to see Jade in it if she could." he states. 

Balin looks at Dwalin and Dwalin nods, grinning like a cheshire cat.

They finish their breakfast and inform Jade and Lord Elrond that they will check back in later on in the day. They bid them a good morning and head out to the Council Meetings scheduled for the morning.


End file.
